Matriarch Desolas
Matriarch Desolas is an matriarch who resides on the planet Pangras. She is the founder of the Desolas Brood, often referred to as the mother, and she is the deity to many of the sorax who live on Pangras. She is also the eldest-known Ardat-Yakshi to live outside of a monastery and is a fugitive of asari society. Possessing powers that most asari couldn't even imagine, Desolas feels as though she has gone beyond the pinnacle of the asari race and has become an omniscient being. The sorax have built several monuments to her across their planet to please her, including several temples of worship, and would gladly fight and die if she willed it. Dossier Desolas was born on the asari homeworld of Thessia to two prominent figures in asari government and religion. She was brought up as a priviledged child receiving the best of everything her parents could get a hold of. Despite this, Desolas was subjected to prejudice as she was a pureblood - the child of two asari. As she grew older, Desolas and her parents noticed that she had a great amount of biotic potential and surpassed most other children her age in the ability. She came under the tutelage of a powerful biotic and her skills were honed to exceptional heights. Her powers eventually grew so intense that her teacher began to grow fearful of the child's potential. After reaching maturity, Desolas would become so powerful that she was able to overwhelm her biotic teacher who had atleast 400 years of experience over her. Her powers inevitably garnered many admirers but it also aroused the interest of the Church of Isanas - a religious group who believed an asari of great power would lead the asari into spiritual transcendence. Members of this religious sect quickly turned to Desolas for guidance and she fed off of their dependence, ultimately beginning to believe their suspicions. Their loyalty to her seemed unbendable and as more people began to look to her, her ego increased in size. It was during that time that her urges arose. Desolas would one day meet a young admirer who offered herself to Desolas. Desolas mated with the girl, subsequently overwhelming the girls mind and killing her. Though temporarily terrified of what happened, Desolas felt a rush of indescribable pleasure. Her senses heightened, her mind grew sharper, and her powers increased dramatically. To further increase her potential and satisfy her urges, Desolas went on a mating spree by seducing young naive asari and draining their minds, growing stronger with each victim. Her spree would come to the after she visited the space station but she would soon return to Thessia after the end of the . She would begin to raise suspicion from some of the elder asari and eventually, she would be taken in by the authorities and tested for the Ardat-Yakshi gene. Unfortunately for her, the results proved that Desolas was indeed an Ardat-Yakshi and that she had grown very dangerous. While some thought that she shouldn't be given a choice, Desolas was allowed to choose either execution or seclusion. Desolas chose seclusion to escape death and was sent to a monastery in one of the most untamed wildernesses on Thessia. After staying their for a short period, Desolas escaped with the help of followers still loyal to her and fled the planet. Desolas and her followers travelled the galaxy, gathering new followers and new mates to increase her strength. The whole time, she was being hunted down by bounty hunters, assassins, and . She fought and defeated many of these hunters and even managed to turn a few to her side but she quickly grew tired of the constant running. Eventually, Desolas came across an uncharted world - Pangras. She and her followers quickly landed on the planet and planned to hide out their until Desolas was suspected dead. Eventually Desolas grew attached to the planet and, after making contact with the sorax, decided to remain there permanently. The sorax were a race of sentient insects who lived on Pangras. Fairly primitive in nature, they were instantly struck with awe and curiosity with the sight of Desolas and her entourage. Desolas quickly established communication with them and subsequently established dominance over the insects who began to fear her after witnessing displays of her now god-like power. Soon, Desolas had created a telepathic link with the queens of many sorax hives and present herself as a deity. She demanded that they show their devotion to her by constructing monuments across Pangras including temples and giant statues. Meanwhile, Desolas set plans in motion to build her own legacy. She began sending her followers out into the galaxy to retrieve mates, most of which were other asari. Selective breeding over several hundred years eventually allowed her to create an entire community of Ardat-Yakshi called the Desolas Brood. She used these 'children' as agents to ensure her will was being done. Desolas had become the most powerful being on Pangras and had ambitions of spreading her influence back out into the surrounding galaxy. It was then that she began ordering pirate operations across the alaxy and having the spoils brought back to Pangras to stockpile equipment for the holy war she was plotting to start. Traits & Abilities Matriarch Desolas is an extremely manipulative and egomaniacal figure who would gladly sacrifice anyone she wanted to further her own endeavors. She has come to believe that she is a goddess among mortals and that she is entitled to servitude from anyone she sees fit. Those who do not bend to her will are her enemies and thus are fair game for any punishment she has in store. Desolas' power is beyond anything that any asari has ever experienced before as she is capable of great feats. She is able to split the land in half or uproot an entire forest from the ground with her biotics and she has telepathic abilities and can indoctrinate organics. Her biotics aren't thin only thing that is strong. She has become a incredibly brilliant with a mind that could easily out-pace a . She also has senses and reflexes that are so sharp, it's almost as if she knows someones movements before they do it. Her physical strength is also surprisingly great despite her fairly lean appearance. Her lifespan has also been lengthened by her mating. Despite being an extremely powerful being, Desolas prefers to have her disciples do her fighting for her as her army of Ardat-Yakshi enforcers and sorax holy warriors are more than formidable for any force. Trivia *The character of Desolas was greatly inspired by Mother Talzin from Star Wars: The Clone Wars. *Desolas is also inspired partly by the - in particular. Category:Redfox89 Category:Asari